Story of Us PXJ
by Shelly929
Summary: Yes, this is slash. I was listening to to much Taylor Swift and randomly typed this up.


A/n: Well, blame this idea being spawned on me being reclusive and listening to to much Taylor Swift, one of my favs at the moment is "Story of Us" which sound like some inccidents I've had where I've come close to losing my friendships with a close friend. And so, after a long wednesday at school and some time on Fanfiction reading transformers stuff, I went to my room to talk on the phone and, poof, this was the result.

Verse: G1(even though all my knowledge is from and the TF Wiki(the latter of which was not very helpful))

Pairing: ProwlXJazz(Note: I am obsessed with this, and a major fangirl of both of them)

Other Characters: Bluestreak, The Twins, Ratchet, Optimus, Wheeljack, Ironhide, and Smokescreen

Sumarry: Prowl and Jazz having relationship issues. How would they deal with it?

Notes: Please, don't kill me, it took me forever to write out the lyrics.

_lyrics_

Writing

"talking"

**::Com. Speak::**

_I used _to_ think one day _

_we'd tell the story _

_of us_

Prowl sighed as he sat at his desk, confused about the argument he had just had with Jazz. The sabatuer was making no sense. One minute he was cheerful and glad to be around him and they're relationship was going great, then the next second he was yelling at him.

Optimus, having heard the heated argument between his SIC and TIC frowned, usually they got along great, and he'd even heard that they had recently started dating, he'd been happy for them, but the argument he had heard did not sound like usual convorsations, either for a pair in a relationship or for Prowl and Jazz.

_How we met and the sparks flew_

_instantly_

Optimus remembered the first time the pair had met, they had instantly been able to get along, nothing unusual for Jazz, but for Prowl, it was definitly unusual, the stotic tactian being somewhat antisocial and not very friendly. Optimus had instantly seen the connection and had known they would at least be good friends, if not more.

_and people would say_

_"They're the lucky ones..."_

Jazz could remember all the envious looks he and Prowl had gotten after they had finally started going out, how many times he heard someone say "Aren't they lucky?" or "They're the lucky ones." He sighed.

_I used to know my place_

_was the spot next to you_

Jazz remembered how he used to always take his place right next to Prowl, how it felt right to be near him. He missed that.

_Now I'm searching the room_

_for an empty seat_

As Jazz entered the briefing room for the meeting he immediatly spotted Prowl sitting in his usual spot at meetings, and while Jazz would normally go sit by him, he instead took the official TIC's spot across the table, much to the surprise and confusion of the bystanders.

_Cause lately I don't even know_

_What page you're on..._

Prowl glanced at Jazz periodically throughout the meeting, wondering about what page he was on. After the meeting ended and everyone left he dropped his helm into his servos, optics shuttered in confusion.

_Oh,_

_A simple __**complication**_

_Miscomunications lead to_

_fall out_

Prowl didn't even know what had started the argument, Jazz had just come into his office, rambling about him working to much, as usual, Prowl had replied with the usual calm reply and then things had escalated, eventually the two were yelling at each other and Jazz was storming out, leaving Prowl angry and confused.

_So many things that_

_I wish you knew_

Prowl wished Jazz knew about how he felt, how sorry he was that they had argued, how confused he was about why they had argued.

How he wanted to have his best friend and mech friend back.

_So many walls up_

_I can't break through_

But every time he tried to talk to Jazz the walls that were up around the mech were to hard to break through, he finally gave up after each try was cut off by Jazz having something else to attend to.

_Now I'm standing alone_

_In a crowded room_

_And we're not_

_**speaking**_

The victory party had been held in honor of their most recent triumph over the decepticons, and this time, to the surprise of many mechs, Prowl attended. He sat off on the side, not even making optic contact with Jazz for fear of what he'd see, anger, hatred, or something else. The twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, both went to try to join him, but he insisted that they go have fun, as they probably wouldn't with him. Leaving both confused.

_And I'm dying to know_

_Is it killing you_

_Like it's killing me?_

_yeah_

Prowl wondered if Jazz was hurting as bad as him, if the seperation and anger between them was killing Jazz like it was him.

_I don't know what to say_

_Since the twist of fate_

_when it all broke_

_**down**_

When Bluestreak asked him what happened, Jazz didn't know what to say, he just told the little Praxian that it hadn't worked out. He'd seen Bluestreak's confusion as the younger mech walked off to spend time with the twins, who looked just as concerned.

_And the story of us looks_

_a lot like_

_a tragedy_

_**now**_

Ratchet frowned, looking at the two mech across the room from one another, Jazz out on the dancefloor, being the 'social butterfly' he was, Prowl sitting in the corner, quietly surveying the partying mechs. The story of them getting together was starting to look like a tragedy, of how two friends were torn apart when their relationship went to the next level.

_Next Chapter_

_How'd we end up_

_this way_

_See my nervously pulling_

_at my clothes_

_and trying to look_

_**busy**_

Prowl passed by Jazz in the hallways often, found the sabateur nervously pulling at his armor or figiting.

Prowl just tried his best to look and act busy.

_And you're doing your best to_

_avoid me_

Both tried their best to avoid each other, both afraid of what the other would say if they confronted each other.

_I'm starting to think_

_One day_

_I'll tell the story of us_

Optimus sighed, wondering if this was going to be one of those stories that struck fear into those mechs and femmes who found themselves in love with their friends and found that love akward.

_How I was losing my mind_

_when I saw you here_

Prowl felt like he was going to lose his mind as he seemed to run into Jazz almost everywhere he went.

_But you held your pride_

_like you should've held_

_**me**_

But the sabateur held himself proud, and kept hold of his pride in a strong grip. Prowl couldn't help but think that he wished Jazz would hold him as well as he held that pride.

_Oh,_

_I'm scared to see the ending_

_why are we pretending_

_this is_

_**nothing?**_

Prowl feared what the ending of this would end up like, how the confrontation he knew was coming would go. He couldn't help but fear what would happen if he said the wrong thing.

Had he lost his best friend forever?

_I'd tell you_

_"I miss you"_

_but I don't know_

_**how**__..._

Prowl watched as Jazz walked away from the meeting briskly, and could help but think to himself. _'I'd tell you I miss you, but I just don't know how...' _Optimus saw his forlorn look and sighed, how long would this go on?

_I've never heard silence_

_quite this_

_**loud!**_

Jazz couldn't believe how loud the silence between them seemed when Optimus would put them on patrol together, or assign them to something together, and akward silence that seemed all to loud.

_Now I'm standing alone_

_In a crowded room_

_And we're not_

_**speaking**_

Jazz stood across the crowded Rec Room when Prowl walked in, immediatly turning his gaze aside and looking at Blaster, who was talking about the recent music. Jazz chuckled and laughed at the Communications mech's jokes, feeling Prowl's optics on him once, and seeing his optics, the only part showing his emotions, full of sadness and a forlorn look.

_And I'm dying to know_

_Is it killing you_

_Like it's killing me?_

_yeah_

Jazz was dying to know, was it killing Prowl like it was killing him? Did Prowl feel as bad as he did about what happened between them, about how things ended.

_I don't know what to say_

_Since the twist of fate_

_when it all broke_

_**down**_

Prowl found himself confronted by Wheeljack, who asked him what happened with him and Jazz, why they suddenly avoided one another all the time. Prowl found himself speechless, instead just telling the engineer that he didn't know.

_And the story of us looks_

_a lot like_

_a tragedy_

_**now**_

Wheeljack watched as the upset Prowl walked off, feeling bad for the poor mech. Feeling like what had happened was a horrible tragedy.

_This is looking like a contest_

_Of who can act_

_like they care_

_**less**__..._

Ironhide, Smokescreen, and the Twins all had decided to call what was happening between the pair "A contest of who can act like they care less."

They didn't know how right they were.

_But I liked it_

_better_

_when you were_

_on my_

_**side**_

Prowl couldn't help but thing about how he liked life better when he and Jazz were friends, and even more when they were together as a couple.

_The battle's in your_

_hands now_

When the confrontation finally came it was in the Rec Room, contrary to what bots had been expecting it had been Prowl who had gotten sick of it first. He had walked in, and as usual Jazz had looked away, Prowl had snapped.

"So how much longer are we going to keep avoiding each other Jazz?" The other black and white mech had looked him in the optics, and seen, not anger, but sadness and hurt. Jazz sighed,

"I don' know Prowl. It just don't seem **right** at the moment." The two had talked, then argued for a few moments, then Prowl's gaze and face softened and he said something none of them had expected.

"This is in your servos Jazz...

_But I would lay my armor_

_**down**__..._

I'll give up the fight and leave it be...

_If you said_

_you'd rather_

_**love**__ than_

_**fight**_

If you'd rather be friends, or more, instead of fight, and I can't help but hope that you do. But otherwise, I don't know how this will go on. And I don't want it to anymore." Almost everyone in the Rec Room had been surprised by this quote, Prowl had basically just given up, said if Jazz wanted, he would do anything to not fight anymore

_So many things that_

_I wish you knew_

Jazz and Prowl looked at each other in silence for a few moments while Jazz thought over this offer.

_'I just wish you knew how much I love you Prowl. But how can I say that now?'_

_But the sotry of us_

_Might be ending_

_**soon**__..._

Prowl took this silence to be Jazz being indesicive, he sighed and turned aside.

"Come find me if you have an answer Jazz."

_Now I'm standing alone_

_In a crowded room_

_And we're not_

_**speaking**_

The large crowd in the Rec Room was silent, all optics on Jazz as Prowl swept out of the room. The sabateur seemed frozen wiht indecision, confused as to what to say.

_And I'm dying to know_

_Is it killing you_

_Like it's killing me?_

_yeah_

Prowl sat down as his desk and dropped his helm into his servos, telling himself not to start crying.

He utterly failed to follow that command.

_I don't know what to say_

_Since the twist of fate_

_when it all broke_

_**down**_

Optimus came in to check on Prowl and found the mech sobbing almost silently. Considering he hadn't made any noise yet Optimus just left, thinking to leave the mech alone. He watched from his office as Jazz walked into the office.

When Jazz walked in, he found Prowl just drying his face, obviously from crying, they stood in silence for a moment, Jazz unsure of how to word things.

_And the story of us looks_

_a lot like_

_a tragedy_

_**now**_

Prowl sighed. "Jazz, you don't have to do this." He stood, coming over to urge Jazz out of the room.

_**Now...**_

Jazz froze for a moment, trying to make a split second decision as Prowl approached.

_**Now!**_

Jazz moved, grabbing Prowl into a hug. "I'm so sorry Prowler. I've missed you so much."

_And we're not_

_**speaking**__..._

They stood in silence for a moment as Prowl tried to think of what to say.

_And I'm dying to know_

_Is it killing you_

_Like it's killing me?_

_yeah_

Jazz couldn't help but think about the if's. What if Prowl didn't want him back? That one was most prominent, he held the door-winged mech tight, not wanting to let go, yet again wondering if Prowl hurt as much as he did.

_I don't know what to say_

_Since the twist of fate_

_when it all broke_

_**down**_

Prowl sighed and hugged him back finally. "I don't know what I can say...

_And the story of us looks_

_a lot like_

_a tragedy_

_**now**_

I have missed you two, Jazz."

_The End_

-A/N: Well? What do you think? I tried my best but writing this stuff if confusing for me, considering I don't have much relationship experience.


End file.
